Niff one-shots
by R5mindedgirl
Summary: just random Niff one-shots. PM me requests, if you have any. give it a try, please?
1. Chapter 1

**so, I have this major writers block on ALL my other stories, and after reading all of Emiily.23 's stories, I've decided to go and make niff one-shots! **

**I hope all you Niffers like it!**

* * *

HOT HOT HOT!

"Jeff, watch out! the water is still hot and your gonna burn you-" Nick called out to his clumsy roommate.

"Stop complaining, Nicky! I have everything under contr- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT! SHIT THAT'S HOT!" Of course. He dropped the tea glasses. Jeff pulled his shirt off to prevent a major burn on his chest.

"I think it's time for the smug face" Nick said with a smirk "I FREAKIN DAMN TOLD YOU!" He laughed out.

However, his laughter died down rather quickly when he cought a glimpse of Jeff's chest.

It was well known that both boys liked each other, if not loved. I mean, the flirting was too obvious, even for the boys themself. Though, neither of them had ever made a move on the other.

Nick was currently staring at Jeff's chest. He knew Jeff worked out, but oh my! This was better than his dreams!

He was so in love with Jeff's chest that he didn't notice it came more close by.

"Like what you see, Nicky?" Nick was snapped out of his trance. Ashamed that he was cought, he rolled his head back with a groan.

Jeff surprised Nick when he moved to straddle his lap.

Nick's head shot up and almost hit Jeff's face. Jeff had leaned in, so they were now only inches apart.

Jeff looked down to Nick's lips and up to his eyes. Asking silent for permission that was given a long time ago.

Finally, their lips crashed together in a gentle kiss.

Fireworks? Understatement. More like the world doesn't exist around you.

Everything was a fairytail until...

***Knock Knock***

They broke apart with a groan. "What!?" They both spat out in the direction of the door.

"Shit, I didn't know they were in war" "Should we leave them?" "Should I call 911?" The muffled reactions of their friends were actually funny to hear.

Jeff got up and pulled the door open with force. "What the hell do you want?" All their friends jumped back until their backs hit the other wall.

They knew, if Jeff's angry, you better be not in the reach of his arms.

Blaine was the first one to speak up. "we were uhm... worried after we heard you scream...?" He let it open as a question.

"I dropped two glasses of hot tea. Anything else?!" Jeff growled back.

"Are you and Nick in war?" Thad asked bluntly, earning him a couple of elbows and smaks over the head.

Jeff looked behind him with a grin. He waved for Nick to come to him. When Nick appeared in the doorway, Jeff leaned down and started a full make-out session.

A couple of their friends howled loud in happyness. "Pay up Wes, you owe me 36 bucks!" Kurt screamed, jumping up and down.

Jeff and Nick slowly moved inside the dorm again and Nick pushed Jeff up against the door.

Behind the now slammed shut door, their friends were still paying out their bets.

Jeff broke this kiss with a groan and pulled the door open again.

"Shut the fuck up or go away. Otherwise, the third world war is started." They shut up immediatly and quickly ran away.

Jeff was pulled back again, and AGAIN the door was slammed shut.

"Would you do me the honnor of being mine?" Nick whispered against Jeff's lips.

A kiss was all he got as answer.

* * *

**Very crappy first chapter, but forgive me, please.**

**Niff out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Putting Jeff and Nick in the same dorm was probably not the best idea the principle´s ever had.

Always late to class due to goodbye kisses, homework was forgotten when a make-out session began, but luckily, the nights weren't disturbing. Yet.

Nick and Jeff were the image of virgins. They didn't dare to touch the other male below the waist and above the knees. Again, yet.

Tonight, Nick wanted to go further. He had walked in on Jeff changing a couple of times and those tight jeans he wore nowadays didn't help removing the image of his ass either.

Oh that ass….. Nick could cum from only seeing it. Yes he had been jerking off, so he knew he could cum from only seeing it.

Right now, they were both making homework. Or at least, Nick pretended to do so. Seriously, how can you focus on darn physics if you have a boner?

Nick stood slowly up, and walked towards Jeff who was (fortunately) sitting with his back towards Nick. When finally standing behind his lover, he leaned down and planted small kisses on Jeff's neck.

"Hi there. What's gotten into you?" Jeff chuckled. Nick didn't answer. Instead, he let his hands wander down Jeff's chest.

"N-Nick? What a-are you doing?" Jeff asks shakily. He let his pencil fall when Nick's thumbs scratched his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

Jeff turned around to look at his boyfriend's face. He didn't came face to face with Nick's face, but with an enormous tent in his trousers.

"I want you, baby" Nick murmured while smirking. Jeff froze for just a moment before he moaned and was out of his chair in the blink of an eye, kissing Nick full on the lips and pushing him back towards the bed.

Jeff pushed Nick on the bed and fell after him. Judging by his own boner, he probably knew that today they were going further.

Nick let his hands wander again. He let them disappear underneath Jeff's shirt and pushed the fabric up. He broke the kiss to dive to his nipples. Jeff's nipples are really sensitive. Within minutes, Nick had reduced Jeff to a moaning mess.

"More… ple-oh!- please Nicky! Wait… wait one mo-oh!- ment! I want to take my shirt off!" On the promise that his shirt would come off, Nick would let go. In the meantime, he removed his own shirt.

When the fabric was removed, Nick started licking down Jeff's chest. He let his tongue dip into Jeff's navel and outlined his abs. With his tongue as distraction, he let the tips of his fingers dip under the waistband of Jeff's trousers.

"Yes…. Just go Nicky. Go all the way, please. I need more" Nick complied with a moan. He let his hands ghost over the bulge Jeff's boxers, creating friction that was torturing.

Jeff started fiddling with the button and zipper of his trousers and finally pushed it down. Without the restriction of something above his hands, Nick could move freely. He moved his mouth from Jeff's abs to the line of his boxers and licked a line on the rim of it.

"Please Nicky! Please! It feels soooo goooooood!"

"What do you plead for Jeff?" His voice was lower than normal, while Jeff's was just pitched higher. It was a good contrast.

"You know what I mean Nicky" Jeff whined high. Feeling bolder, Nick let his breath blow over the bulge in Jeff's boxers.

"You'll have to tell me baby. I can't read your mind" If teasing could be a subject at school, Nick would score very high.

"Please…. Please suck my cock" Jeff mumbled in shame. Nick grinned and removed the boxers. Jeff let out a sigh of relief and Nick bit on his lip to hold in a moan. Jeff's cock is beautiful, long and so darn hard.

Tentative, he let his tongue swipe over the head. Now he couldn't hold back the moan that came with tasting his boyfriend for the first time. Jeff started whining again.

"Please Nicky! Please!" Nick took pity on Jeff and closed his mouth over the head. The whines turned into moans.

Sebastian had once tied them both down and given them a kind of sex talk/sex tips. One of them was: "if you have a gag reflex, train it out. If you want to suck a cock well, do it deep. And look up into the eyes of the person you're sucking, it looks hot."

Nick had indeed trained his gag reflex out. So now, he relaxed his mouth and throat, looked up at Jeff and began to sink down. Sebastian was right. It was amazing to have a cock down your throat, and Jeff had a difficult time trying not to thrust up into his mouth.

"Oh! Soooo goooooood!" At last Jeff couldn't hold it anymore and thrusted up. To his own surprise, Nick didn't gag. So he bobbed even lower on Jeff's cock.

"Nicky… Nick stop.. I'm going to cum… Nick stop!" Jeff pushed him off his cock. Nick whined low in his throat. Jeff pulled him up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry babe. One day you'll get to feel me cum down your throat, but for now, I want to cum with your cock in my ass" Nick couldn't hold back the groan, even if he tried. He quickly pulled down his own pants and boxers. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and condoms.

He slicked up two fingers and rolled over Jeff again, ravishing his lips.

Pushing the angst away, he brought his hand down to Jeff's ass. He circled the hole with his fingers, feeling the muscles clench and unclench under his touch. When he felt that Jeff was used to the presence of his hand down there, he lined one up and slowly pushed in.

When his finger was fully seated inside Jeff's hole, he stilled his movements.

"Everything alright?"

"J-just a little weird. And maybe a hint of pain. But I'm alright, another one Nicky" Of course, Nick did as told. Soon, Nick had three fingers in without problems. Okay, Jeff had bitten his lips a few times to stop cries from pain, but nothing more.

Nick was stretching his fingers wide so an open hole in between his fingers was made.

"GOD! I'm ready, I'm ready! Nick, just fuck me! Please! I'm ready!"

Nick took his fingers out and quickly rolled the condom on. He slicked it up and rolled back between Jeff's legs. Immediately, his lips searched Jeff's. He lined his cock up with Jeff's entrance and started pushing in.

However, Jeff cried out in pain.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Jeff, I can't do this" Nick started to pull out. He really couldn't do this. He was hurting his boyfriend, and only for pleasure.

"oh no! you are not shying out!" Jeff turned them over with much pain and effort, but he did.

Jeff kept Nick's arms pinned down and hooked his feet around Nick's legs to keep those down too.

"You want this, I want this, you are freaking going to penetrate me fully" To finish his sentence, he leaned down and kissed Nick again. The movement made Nick's dick sink further into Jeff's ass. Nick broke the kiss to start complaining again, but it made Jeff just wanting to accept the feeling quicker. And Nick couldn't deny, it felt pretty darn amazing. Tight, warm heat squeezing around his cock, and Jeff's beautiful body on top of it. Still, he kept complaining that Jeff was hurting himself.

When Jeff was fully seated on top of Nick, he grinned down at him. He clenched down and couldn't stop the moan of feeling his boyfriend's cock inside him.

"Do you feel how much I like this Nicky? Are you finally realizing how much I want this? That the pain has disappeared as snow in front of the sun? That I want you to fuck me now?" Nick finally shut up, and looked at Jeff with big eyes. When Jeff clenched down again, he bucked his hips up. Both boys moaned at the feeling.

Jeff let Nick hands and legs go and started slowly bobbing up and down on Nick's cock. Nick gripped Jeff's hips and moved with him. Soon, they had made a perfect rhythm. But it wasn't enough.

Nick turned them over, swallowed Jeff's yelp of surprise, and started fucking him in earnest.

Through the heavy haze of sex, he remembered another thing Sebastian had lectured them about, a prostate. So he slowly changed angles to find the perfect spot that made you fall apart.

When he changed angles for the fifth time, Jeff cried out and trashed on the bed.

"Do….do that again" He panted. Well, Nick couldn't deny that order.

Jeff moaned, trashed on the bed, clenched so darn hard around Nick's cock, and soon was warning that he would cum.

"Go on Jeff. Cum for me" Nick growled low in his ear and it was that combined with a particular hard thrust against his prostate that made Jeff fly over the edge.

Seeing Jeff fall apart and the impossibly tight clenching around his cock made Nick cum too.

Once they both had come down from their high, Nick slowly pulled out. He grabbed his shirt and cleaned them both up. He probably couldn't wear that shirt again without thinking about sex with Jeff. He tucked Jeff in and slid next to him under the covers.

"Wow….." Jeff sighed happily.

"I'm sorry I freaked out though" Nick apologized.

"Believe me, I wouldn't want my first time anything different. I still love you"

"I love you too" the 'too' was a bit stretched out, because Nick had to yawn.

"Sleep?" Jeff chuckled, but had to yawn too. He curled himself up against Nick's side and fell asleep within seconds, Nick soon following.

Jeff hadn't lied when he said he wanted his first time anything different. In all the times they had had sex, nothing had lived up to his first time. And of course, Nick was embarrassed for life that he chickened out, but who could blame him? Now, while lecturing their oldest daughter about the perks and dangers of sex, they both had to tell the story of their first time.


End file.
